Smoke and Blood
by XxSweetAddictionsxX
Summary: Blade rescues Whistler and brings back a girl who attracts the attention of the cocky character Scud, but as their relationship grows Celest reveals a shocking truth that sends the two into a pit of betrayal. Scud/OC Rated M for language.


_Smoke and Blood._

"You can call me Scud, everyone does." I watched Scud as he lit his cigarette with the woman shaped lighter. "So what's your name?" He gazed over at me and cocked his eyebrow

"Cat got your tongue?" I could feel the heat on my face and looked down at the ground nibbling at my bottom lip. "You mute or something sweetheart?"

I shook my head and slowly looked up at him, he smiled tilting his head "Celest..." He nodded and leaned back exhaling a ring of smoke from his mouth, occasionally glancing back at his computer screens. He pointed to the large cloaked man in the corner

"That's Blade, takes a while for him to warm up to you. But he watches your back so he's pretty cool." Without any real concern he nudged his head towards the older man.

"You already know Whistler, not much to say about him." I winced at the burning sensation on my shoulder and bit down hard on my lip, Scud straightened up and frowned.

"Hey, you alright?" I ran my fingers over the teeth marks and smiled at Scud the best that I could "Yeah, just pulled a nerve." Scud raised his eyebrow and inhaled another puff of smoke "Right."

Whistler motioned for me to come over to him. I pushed my hair behind my ears and stood in front of him. "How ya feelin'?" I frowned and ran my fingers over the markings again "I don't think I have much longer, does Blade know?

Whistler glanced over at Blade who was busy sharpening his sword " If his instincts are as good as they used to be then he already knows." I sighed and glanced over towards Scud "You'll be fine don't go getting your panties in a knot."

"So how is it you got mixed in with old man rivers anyhow?" I ran my hand over the back of my neck as I leaned up against the wall "I helped him escape with Blade and got myself into more trouble than I could handle." Scud bit his nails on his right hand; I gripped his hand and lowered it away from his mouth "You shouldn't do that."

He shrugged and spun around in his computer chair running his fingers over the keys quickly before turning back around "You shouldn't hide your face all the time." He leaned up and with his left hand swept the bangs covering my face behind my ears. "I don't hide my face, Thank you very much." He smirked and stretched back in the chair.

"You're pretty shy for a chick who knows how to fight vamps." I rolled my eyes and sat on the desk across from him, bringing my legs to my chest. "You're pretty cocky for a guy who works on a computer all the time. And I'm not shy." He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Baby you aren't the only one who can kick a little ass, if you aren't shy then what are you?" I stood up, slowly lowering myself onto his lap in the chair leaning my face closer. His hot breath hit my lips as he looked up at me, I smiled "I'm cautious."

I hopped off him and walked away, "And don't call me baby, alright stud?" I looked over my shoulder and grinned as he stood there biting his nails watching me walk away. I'd rather be a devious tease, than the shy girl any day it suited me better.

Whistler laughed patting Scud on the shoulder, "Don't even think about trying anything with her." Scud brushed Whistler's hand off and glared "I wouldn't do anything to her." Whistler shook his head and mumbled under his breath "It's not her that would get hurt Ya' shit for brains." "Watch it old timer."

I woke up with a searing pain running through out my body starting at my shoulder, I dug my nails in unknowingly and screamed at the top of my lungs as the burning made me squirm on the floor like a fish out of water. Scud and Whistler slammed the door open and rushed towards me holding me down as I thrashed about.

"Jesus Christ calm down Celest!" Scud sat behind me and hooked his arms underneath of mine while Whistler held my legs to the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with her!" Blade walked in; lifting my top lip revealing the two razor sharp teeth-growing in. "She's turning." Scud looked up at Blade and back to me.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Blade pulled out the long needle filled with the electric blue serum, he tapped his finger on the needle.

"Blade she's almost completely turned, that ain't gonna help shit." Blade shot Scud a look and proceeded jamming the large thick needle into the veins of my neck.

The liquid boiled in my blood, illuminating my veins bright blue as it slowly made it's way into my entire body. I gripped Scud's hand and squeezed as hard as I could. I thrashed around in Whistler and Scud's grip for almost an hour until the pain subsided and I blacked out.

Scud laid down my head and stood up walking towards Blade and Whistler. "So What now B?" Blade stayed silent, finding himself conflicted just like Scud and Whistler about what they all three knew what had to be done. Scud coughed grabbing Blade's attention;

Whistler placed his hand on Scud's shoulder. "Listen kid, there ain't nothin' we can do." Scud slapped off Whistler and turned facing Blade.

"We can't just ice her B! She hasn't even done shit to us!" Blade lowered his gaze "You didn't seem to care about that when Whistler was turned." Scud shook his head and back up towards me. "There ain't no way in hell your icin' a chick while I have something to fuckin' say about it."

Blade looked towards Whistler, he simply shrugged. The last thing Scud saw was the giant-gloved fist making it's way in his direction.

Scud woke up in the dark cement room, he grunted sitting up. "Fuck me." Glancing around the room he noticed a shadow in the corner of the room, slowly I stood up avoiding the sun lit spots and kneeled beside him.

"That must have been one hell of a punch, I'm surprised Blade didn't break that pretty face of yours." Scud chuckled and spit the blood dripping from his lowering lip onto the floor beside him. "Should of saw it coming." I nodded and extended my hand to help him to his feet.

"Oh uh, this is for sticking up for me." I leaned forward, lightly pressing my lips against his for a few seconds. As I pulled back I noticed he was grinning. "Whistler told me, So thanks." Scud blinked and shook his head smirking. "I'm definitely liking your appreciation." Laughing and shaking my head, I turned and walked out the steel door running my fingers over my lips.

The volume on my music was turned all the way up while I worked on the remaining kinks in my newly upgraded gun. Scud stood behind me not knowing I couldn't hear a word he was saying, He continued until he finally realized I wasn't aware of the conversation.

Grunting he walked over and took one of the ear buds out. "Did you hear anything I was saying?" I attached the scope back onto the top of the gun before placing down on the table and turning around to meet his annoyed gaze. "Nope."

I smiled and sat on the table behind me. "I was asking where you learned to fight." Even when he was slightly pissed he could be cute and somewhat charming, though I wouldn't let him know I thought that way about him. I sighed and hopped down walking past him, "When I was in prison at Murdock, the guards would make us fight each other."

There was a pause, I suppose he had to think about how to respond correctly. He sat down on the table beside my gun and watched me practice my footwork,

"Never heard of Murdock prison before." I closed my eyes and focused "Vampire's built it in the late 1800's, for humans they thought were too risky." Scud laughed and laid down on the table "And how were you risky to them, you're just a girl."

I glared and with a swift motion snatched the gun up and sat on Scud. "I'm the top trained assassin of Oakland fighting academy. I took down an entire coven of bloodsuckers, I suggest that you don't insult me."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced down at the area I held the gun against. "Well you sure know how to get your point across." "That I do." I got off and blew the hair in my face back, placing the gun in the holster against my hip. "Just because you're hot doesn't make it alright for you to piss people off."

He sat up and smirked "You think I'm hot?" I groaned and turned around. "Don't start." He followed me around the place. Every time I started practicing he'd watch or when I would check out the computer systems he would be over my shoulder explaining everything he knew.

"So what was Oakland like?" I messed with the food on my plate twirling the fork around in my hand "Like Military camp, hard and cruel." He twisted the noodles around the fork and let it slowly dangle above before it missed his mouth and fell on his eyes, I fake laughed and sat my plate down, I felt wrong.

"Not hungry?" I shook my head and dropped my eyes to the floor as the burning shot through my chest, I winced and fell to my knees on the floor. Scud picked me up, the vein in his neck was so close I could feel the current of his blood flowing through him.

"Scud please put me down." Sitting me on the chair he hesitated "Yo' Whistler! Something's up with Lee!" Whistler walked over slowly and leaned himself against the chair, placing his hand on my forehead. "She's running a fever, get my knife kid."

Scud snatched the silver knife from underneath the steel lockers, throwing it to Whistler. "Hold her down, make sure she don't get up." Scud nodded as he watched Whistler cut mercilessly into his own hand, the smell of his blood set my insides on fire and I began clawing the air trying to get at him.

Whistler let his blood fill up a small bag of blood before he cut a tiny hole in the bottom and let it drip over my mouth. The inferno inside me stopped and again I felt like myself, not the blood quenching beast from moments ago.

"That's gross man." Whistler rolled his eyes at Scud as he pulled me up, I took deep breaths feeling a little sick. "I ain't about to let her stick those fangs in my veins, next best thing until Blade gets back." I gagged at the sight of the cold blood drenched bag.

"Well that's a first." Scud scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "A vampire that is grossed out by blood." I shot a look at Scud and walked out of the room, letting the outside air take me in as I closed my eyes and listened to the noisy streets.

For awhile I sat on the concrete sidewalk, leaning my head up against the cold brick walls of the building. I didn't even bother to open my eyes when I heard the door open and close. I took in the smell of cigarette smoke and oil stained skin.

"What do you want Scud?" I could feel him flinch at my sudden angry tone, I sighed and opened my eyes taking a cigarette from his chest pocket. "Sorry about laughing at you, I should watch what I say." I shrugged and lit the cigarette sighing in relief as I blew the smoke out of my nose.

"I've been thinking." Scud exhaled the smoke "About what?" "When Blade comes back, there things might get messy." Scud looked over at my trembling hands "Oh." I glared at him, slightly bending the cigarette in between my fingers

"Oh? That's all you have to say? I might get killed and all you have to fucking say is oh!" Before I could get any madder than I already was Scud cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine.

I fought it at first trying to push him away but ended up giving in and kissing him back. I moved onto his lap, laying my arms on his shoulders as he leaned up and we kissed more roughly. His fingers ran through my short black hair, down the back of my neck and finally resting on my hips. Pulling me completely against him. I pulled away and stood up, grabbing his arm and yanking him up off the ground. "Where are we going now?"

"Inside, I want to show you something." Scud smirked and locked his fingers with mine as I lead him into my bedroom. Locking the door behind me I lifted my shirt, Scud took it the wrong way and began undressing himself. I stopped and stared at him

"What?" I shook my head and turned around lifting the rest of the shirt on my neck, so he could see the sigil printed on my spine. "You're a vamp familiar." Scud grabbed the nearest weapon and held it up in front of him, I sighed and sat down. "I wasn't lying when I said I killed vampires." Scud sarcastically laughed and giggled the doorknob

"Have you been a vampire this whole time?" I shook my head and bit on my lip "I was accidentally bitten, the one that bit me meant to attack Blade but I got in the way." Scud kept his guard up. "Why haven't you tried to kill us then." I leaned back against the railings of the bunks "Well I had a set back." "And what would that be?"

I walked towards him and lowered the metal rod in his hands "You." I stood in front of him, searching his eyes in hope that he would believe me. He dropped the rod and kissed me roughly until I began to respond back. "What are you going to do now?"

I messed with the fang necklace around his neck avoiding his gaze. "I was hoping you would join them, for the time being." He sighed and ran his hand over my cheek "Blade would kill us." I shook my head, I had fallen hard for Scud and I didn't want to see him die when there was a chance I could save him. I held back the thought of him dead, along with the tears.

"I could turn you, and for awhile we could have their protection. And then we can run away." I looked up at him with red eyes, he wiped away the tear falling down my cheek. "Alright." I smiled and hugged him close, his body was so warm against mine.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find that I was resting my head on Scud's bare chest, I ran my fingers over his chest. I had never felt a connection so strong as I did to Scud. We argued a lot sure, and we never really said we loved one another but he would stand up for me when Whistler tried to object to my suggestions or when Blade threatened to kill me if I ever felt out of control.

Surprisingly Blade knew nothing about me being allied with Eli Damaskinos, but I was sure he suspected Scud was a familiar. Even though Scud never gave away about it, Whistler and Blade were too smart for their own good.

"Hey sweet cheeks get your ass in check, I don't want one of your distant relatives munching down on my ass." I laughed sarcastically at Whistler's remark and pressed the headset button. "How you doing in there Stud?" Scud laughed and lit his cigarette "Good to go babe, watch your ass in there." I rolled my eyes "Gotcha' stud." I heard gagging on the other end of the COM "Stop before I vomit my lunch." "Sorry Whistler."

I glanced over my shoulder as one of the stray reapers made it's way down the hallway. "Chupa, Priest I've got a reaper in the back area." I clicked the COM button but no response came. "Chupa do you read me?" "Priest is down." The break in the long silence between channels echoed in the room, The reaper that I had my scope on turned towards me and rushed at me faster than I anticipated.

"Fuck!" The reaper knocked me into the wall, I fired my gun barely making an impact on the son of a bitch. It dug its nails into my neck causing me to scream. Luckily the blade in my shoe slipped out, I gripped the blade in both hands and jammed it into the reaper's skull. It let out a high pitched screeched before sprinting away.

I walked into the room and sat on the floor watching the others examine the dead Reaper on the table, Nyssa spat out a command to Scud "Open the mouth Scud." Scud looked over at Blade who raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms

"Pussy." Scud groaned and carefully stretched the mouth open, gagging as he did it. I didn't really pay much attention to Nyssa because one I was in too much pain and two I didn't like how she spoke to Scud but being a pure blood she had the right to boss us around. I looked over at Scud and frowned "You aren't touching me until you wash your hands."

After the science experiment was done with I walked over to Chupa. "Where the hell were you when I radioed you?" Chupa glared down at my slightly showing his silver-coated fangs. "I had better things to do then save your ass Lee."

I glared at Chupa and gripped his arm "Is that anyway to talk to-" Chupa ripped out of my grip, Scud walked over to me as I knelt down and said a prayer for Priest.

"You ok?" Scud noticed the blood dripping down from the front of my neck "Did you get bit by one of those mother fuckers?" I groaned as I turned my head looking up at him, I pulled myself up and looked at him with fire in my eyes. "Keep your fucking voice down I'm fine, it just cut me with its nails."

"Hey." I sat down next to Scud and puffed the smoke in his direction. He avoided eye contact, I could tell by the uneasy tension he was pissed. "What's wrong?" I wrapped my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder, he brushed me off. "What is your problem Scud?"

"You are." He twisted the bracelet on his wrist. My mouth dropped "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He grunted and turned towards me with glaring eyes "You are always so cold when it comes to fighting, I try helping you but you push me out of the way I'm fucking sick of it." He took another hit from his cigarette.

"You aren't as tough as you think you are, so maybe next time when someone offers help you'll stop being such a bitch and let them." I slapped him across his face, which made him drop his cigarette "Go to hell." I got up and stomped my way past Blade and Whistler into my room where I slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Come on open up Celest, I said I was sorry damn it!" Scud banged on the steel door, I placed my gun in the holster on my hip and grabbed my sword off the top bunk. I opened the door and saw Scud staring at me surprised at the heavy weapons I carried. "What are you doing?"

I pushed my way past him and grabbed the keys to the bike. "Lee would you fucking talk to me!" I shot him a glare and hopped on the bike. I turned the key in the lock of the bike and rode out of there, Scud yelled picking up the chair and tossing it across the room.

Whistler and Blade walked up beside him and shook their heads. "Shouldn't of called her a bitch." Scud looked at the two and threw his hands up in the air yelling as he walked away.

"So good of you to finally join us Celest." I dropped my head and kneeled down "I'm sorry my lord, I was distracted from my goals." "The boy named Stud correct?" I bit my lips and kept my eyes on the ground "Scud my lord." He nodded and signaled for Chupa to come forward. "Chupa, come here." Chupa walked up and glanced over at me keeping his head held high

"Has she turned this Scud?" "No my lord." He sighed resting his chin on his hands. "Has she killed the day walker and his companion?" Chupa stood tall beside me never turning his gaze away from the Eli. "No my lord." He shook his head and sighed yet again motioning the guards. "Take her to the sun room."

Chupa flinched and looked at me then back at him, he dropped his head and slowly bowed. "No! You can't! Please my lord!" They dragged me away stripping me of my weapons, throwing me into the closed off cell.

They chained my ankle to the floor so I could not go anywhere. I crawled around the floor, the whole right side wall was shielded with metal plating. When the sunlight was strongest they were going to rise the shield and let in the light, watching as I burned slowly in the sun.

Tears stained my face as they rained down on like a salty waterfall. I lay on the cold floor waiting for day to come, knowing that the only person who knew where I could possibly be was Scud and he didn't know what they were going to do. I started to feel the effects of blood starvation, my throat was dry and my body burned for just a drop of that delicious red ruby.

Chupa walked in the door and leaned against the wall, I didn't move. The tears continued to pour from my blood shot eyes. "Look at yourself, you're disgusting, You're pathetic. Falling for some pot head human." I laughed softly and turned my gaze towards him

"Do you really hate me so much? Big brother." Chupa leaned down above me "You're not my sister, not anymore." I spat into his face "You're the one who's pathetic." Chupa kicked his boot into my ribs, from the amount of pain I was in and the popping noise I was pretty sure he'd broken a few.

"Open it up! Let some light into the room." I gripped the rosary around my neck and ripped it off, but kept it in my hand. Slowly the shield rose up, I felt the warmth hit my face as I closed my eyes. Soon the pain followed with the heat and my flesh began to burn, along with my insides.

I screamed in pain as the light took me in its blazing grasp. And then the heat stopped. The burning was so intense, but slowly my skin seemed to cool down but I felt my strength fade away. I knew that they planned on keeping me alive for a few more hours. I was too weak to try to get up, my skin healed but I was still dying. From pure exhaustion and starvation occasionally they would open the shield just enough for it to burn me but not completely kill me.

"We have to find Lee, something isn't right." Whistler sighed and sat the rifle onto the chair "Look kid, I ain't going on no wild goose chase." Scud bit his lip. Suddenly the phone rang. Scud jolted across the room picking it up "Celest!" there was a pause

"It's Nyssa, we found Celest. You better get here fast it's bad." Scud threw the phone down and hopped in the truck driving like a mad man. The truck came to a screeching halt as he arrived at the place. Nyssa was standing outside waiting. "Where is she!"

Nyssa motioned for him to follow her. Chupa stood in the hallway, He nodded to Nyssa and she stopped "Chupa will take you to her." Scud looked down the hallway hearing faint sobbing, his heart raced as he walked with Chupa "I found her yesterday, she was tortured."

Chupa stood in front of the door pressing in the code, before he entered the code completely he looked back at Scud "Listen, we know who did it." Scud's eyes slowly widened, as he feared for the worst "It was Blade." Scud clenched his fists in anger but it faded away quickly as the door opened revealing me resting against the wall of the room.

I smiled and tears fell down my cheek, Scud dropped to his knees cupping his hands around my face "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Fuck." I lifted my hand up to his face, "It'll be ok Scud." His eyes started to tear up it was the first I'd ever seen him cry, and it broke my heart. "Please baby don't cry." Scud ran his hand over my cheek and stroked my hair "Why did…I'll kill him." I gasped at the pain in my chest, Scud scanned me with his eyes panicking "I'm so tired Scud."

He dropped his head and hugged me to him as we both started crying. I lifted the hand with my cross in it and placed it in his hand. "Take it, wear it for me so you won't forget." He placed it around his neck; my eyes began to slowly drop. He kissed me one last time, it was sweet and seemed to last forever. "I love you." I cried for the last time and closed my eyes. "Celest?" No response. He gripped my body close to him and broke down crying.

"I'd rather be a pet then cattle, what do you have to say to that Blade?" Scud held back from tearing up, _You'll pay for what you did to her you mother fucker._ Blade looked up "Two things, one I was onto you the second they turned you." _I'll see you soon Celest… _" And two it's not a dud." The fuse in the device clicked and exploded in his hands.

So I hope you enjoyed my little story :) Leave me a review loves 3 ~Celest.


End file.
